SMILE FANTASY!
|released = December 24, 2014 |start = October 4, 2014 |end = October 13, 2014 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (2014) |Next1 = Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty (2014) }} SMILE FANTASY! is an Engeki Joshibu musical starring the members of S/mileage with appearances from several members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It ran from October 4 through 13, 2014 at Zenrosai Hall Space Zero. The DVD for the stage-play was released on December 24, 2014. The DVD includes a bonus album. Synopsis A pajama party at Ayaka's goes wild! "What if we hadn't become idols? We could fall in love!" The girls' imaginations take them on crazy adventures, where they learn about the lives they could've lead if they had never met each other. Being normal girls, falling in love... But is that really what they want? A heartfelt story of wackiness and hilarity starring the six members of S/mileage! Cast & Crew Cast ;From S/mileage *Wada Ayaka *Fukuda Kanon *Nakanishi Kana *Takeuchi Akari *Katsuta Rina *Tamura Meimi ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Taguchi Natsumi *Nomura Minami *Saito Kana ;Other Cast Members * * * Crew *Writer/Director: Suemitsu Kenichi *Music Director: Wada Shunsuke *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) DVD Tracklist '' ♪''' represents a musical number.'' #Intro (イントロ) #Pajama Party ga Hajimaru (パジャマパーティがはじまる) #♪ SMILE OVERTURE #Tour Otsukare ma Deshita! (ツアーおつかれまでした!) #Ochikomu Meimei (落ち込むめいめい) #♪ ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (without Tamura Meimi) #Moshimo Idol Ja Nakuttara (もしもアイドルじゃなかったら) #♪ Yumemiru Fifteen (musical arrangement, Tamura Meimi solo) #Koyoi no Koi no Mousou Hanashi (今宵の恋の妄想話) #♪ Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (different line distribution) #Houkago no Kokuhaku (放課後の告白) #♪ Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (Katsuta Rina solo) #Otona he no Kaidan (オトナへの階段) #♪ Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (different line distribution) #Wada-kun kara no Mail (和田くんからのメール) #♪ Jitensha Chiririn (Takeuchi Akari solo) #Ashita mo Koi ga Shitai! (あたしも恋がしたい!) #♪ Suki-chan #♪ONE DAY #Amagasa (雨傘) #Tsutachi ga Ichinichi ja Tarinai (一日が一日じゃ足りない) #♪ Yattaruchan (Nakanishi Kana solo) #Yattaruchan Sensou (ヤッタルチャン戦争) #Kanana Soutou (かななん総統) #♪ Tachiagirl #Tanoshii Jikan wa Atte Iu Aida ni (楽しい時間はあっという間に) #Kisu Suru Timing Bakari Ki ni Suru Katsuta-kun (キスするタイミングばかり気にする勝田くん) #♪ Watashi no Kokoro (Fukuda Kanon solo) #Ayacho to Tamura-kun (あやちょと田村くん) #♪ aMa no Jaku (musical arrangement, Wada Ayaka solo) #Pajama Party no Owari (パジャマパーティのおわり) #Deattekurete Arigatou (出会ってくれてありがとう) #S/mileage (スマイレージ) #♪ Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy!" #♪ Curtain Call-unlun #End Roll (エンドロール) ;Bonus Content *特典映像~ソロコメント~ Bonus Album #SMILE OVERTURE #Yumemiru Fifteen - Tamura Meimi #Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai - Katsuta Rina #Jitensha Chiririn - Takeuchi Akari #ONE DAY ver. (Recorded ver.) #Yattaruchan - Nakanishi Kana #Watashi no Kokoro - Fukuda Kanon #aMa no Jaku - Wada Ayaka #Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy!" ver. #Curtain Call-unlun Soundtrack |Last = Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu 17th single (2014) |Next = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu 18th single (2015) |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (2014) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu "Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty" Original Soundtrack (2014) }} '''Smile Fantasy! (スマイルファンタジー!) is the 5th indies single by S/mileage, as well as the official theme song for the musical SMILE FANTASY!. It was released on October 4, 2014, and was sold during showings.SMILE FANTASY! CD announcement The single had a general release on December 10, 2014 under the indies label UP-FRONT WORKS, becoming the last overall single with their credited name. The song "Curtain Call-unlun" is featured in Petit Best 15. Tracklist #Jojou Kumikyoku "Smile Fantasy!" (叙情組曲「スマイルファンタジー」;"Smile Fantasy!" Lyrical Suite) #ONE DAY #Cur~tain Ca~llunlun (か～てぃんこ～るんるん) Single Information *All lyrics: Suemitsu Ken'ichi *All composition and arrangement: Wada Junsuke Oricon Charts Position Total Reported Sales: 355 Trivia *SMILE FANTASY!'s main visual theme is pajama party; the other visual is the stage costume of the imaginary new song SMILE FANTASY. * , and are all winners of the Hello! Pro Engeki Joshi Acting Club BS-TBS audition. *S/mileage 3rd generation was announced at the opening show. *This is the last musical to feature Taguchi Natsumi and Nomura Minami as members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei before they became members of Kobushi Factory, and the last musical to feature Saito Kana before she left Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Videos File:スマイレージが新メンバーをお披露目|3rd Generation Announcement File:演劇女子部 S mileage's JUKEBOX-MUSICAL SMILE FANTASY! 千秋楽メイキング映像|DVD digest File:『ＳＭＩＬＥ ＦＡＮＴＡＳＹ』TV Spot Gallery SMILEFANTASYposterback.jpg|Promotional poster back Smile3rdgen.jpg|3rd Generation DXqhHCG.jpg EkzSW4V.jpg|Murota Mizuki ZgjZxhrl.jpg|Aikawa Maho No202ar.jpg|Sasaki Rikako VjTuj0M.jpg EdtBe8n.jpg MpZwq0C.jpg Smilewadapng.jpg|Wada Ayaka Fukudasmilepng.jpg|Fukuda Kanon Nakanishismilepng.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Takeuchismilepng.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Katsutasmilepng.jpg|Katsuta Rina Meimismilepng.jpg|Tamura Meimi References External Links *Gekipro page *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Hello! Project event details *Single Announcement *SMILE FANTASY! Gekipro blog *Official Goods *Lyrics: Jojou Kumikyoku "SMILE FANTASY", ONE DAY, Curtain Call~unlun cs:SMILE FANTASY! da:SMILE FANTASY! de:SMILE FANTASY! es:SMILE FANTASY! fr:SMILE FANTASY! it:SMILE FANTASY! ja:SMILE FANTASY! Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Theme Songs Category:ANGERME Category:Kobushi Factory Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2014 Albums Category:ANGERME Albums Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2014 Musicals